Evening Star
by PJ.Butter
Summary: Sam knew he had to tell Claire's mother the packs secret. She didn't take it well, and wishing to give her daughter a life free from the bonds of imprinting she fled La Push. This is the story of what happens when Claire returns fourteen years later. QxC
1. A New Home

**Post Breaking Dawn. **

**Jacob never imprinted on Nessie - the whole idea behind Jacob being in love and making out with Bella before discovering he really loves her baby is just too weird for me. The wolf pack didn't expand either.**

* * *

The images of the coffin being lowered into the ground are still burnt into my mind. I was afraid to close my eyes, afraid to remember. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop memories of my mother flooding every broken thought that crossed my mind. It was hard to string more than a few words together. It was easier to sit, and feel nothing. Easier, to watch dust particles drifting around the room, glittering in the weak sunlight that streamed in through the solitary window.

I was sure, had circumstance been different, I would have found the sparkling show beautiful. I would have glanced out the window and admired the forest that stretched on forever, covering distant snow capped mountains. As it was, my eyes traced the wooden patterns of the floor.

"Claire." A soft voice called from the other side of the door making me jump, "Can I come in?" I cringed at the question, furrwing my eyebrows. I didn't want to once again, see the pity in my aunt's eyes. Emily was a genuinely caring person, and no matter how much I wished I could pretend that I hadn't heard her, I knew I had to let her in. I couldn't shut my Aunt out, I could shut my Uncle out, because anyone I met in La Push would be shut out before they even had a chance to make an impact on me. The world slowly follow in their footsteps, and I knew my Mother wouldn't have wanted that. I slid my legs out from beneath me and climbed off the bed.

"Claire?" Emily called again, her voice slightly louder. I scuffled my feet on the floor boards in a deliberate attempt to let her know I was coming to open the door. I didn't call out to her. I knew my voice would crack, and I hardly wanted to burden Emily with anymore sorrow. I pulled the door open and offered her a half-hearted smile, avoiding her eyes. My Aunt was a beautiful woman, even with the three faint white lines that marred her face. The scars reached down from her hairline and ended at her chin. One scar pulled down the corner of her right eye and another twisted the right side of her mouth downwards into a permanent frown.

"How is the unpacking going?" Emily's voice trailed off as she noticed my suitcase standing upright in the corner, left in the exact same place she had put it before leaving me to settle into my room. _My room_. It didn't sit right, no matter how I ran through the words. I didn't belong here. My Mother and I may have belonged to the Makah tribe, but she had left behind the traditions and the lifestyle, fleeing to Australia when I was two. I knew nothing about this place.

I had grown up with sun and the surf my entire life, and this constantly dreary weather was suffocating. My mother and Emily hadn't spoken in fifteen years, some disagreement pulling the two sisters apart. I didn't really know that much about the reason my Mother had wanted to put so much distance between us, our tribe and La Push and I honestly didn't really care all that much.

I Shrugged, a delayed response to Emily's question and drifted back to the bed, sinking down and wrapping my arms around my legs. My Aunt followed me silently and I briefly glanced towards her, a knot growing in my chest when I saw the redness in her eyes.

"Emily," I started quietly, my voice croaky. My Aunt glanced at me, her eyes kind and patient. I had barely spoken two words to her since she had picked me up from the airport. I didn't know what I wanted to say and I glanced at her, my eyes blank. She nodded her head lightly, trying to encourage me to continue, but nothing came to me. I wanted to convey something like gratitude. Surely, that was what I should have expressed to her by now. Still, I could string anything together and I shook my head, turning to stare out the window and dismissing the conversation.

Emily stood there silently for awhile, both of us offering each other nothing and staring blankly at the walls, slaves to our own sorrow, guilt and hopelessness. Emily sat down on the bed next to me eventually, and perhaps it was the need for comfort, or an attempt to give her something other than my empty words and silent glances, I leaned into her side and Emily, joining me, broke into sobs as she leaned into me as well.

* * *

**I started this story years ago. I published it under my other username and I have recently decided to re-write the whole story and finally finish it!**

**I hope you enjoy it. Comments, criticism and encouragement are welcomed!**

**R&R**

**PJ Butter**


	2. Morning Suprise

**Chapter Two...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The past few days had passed in slow succession. Emily tried to reach out to me constantly, but she never pushed me to into putting a happy face on. My Aunt and Uncle both realized that I didn't want distractions from the grief just yet and left me to my own devices. I spent most of my time sitting on the window sill, my mind flooded with memories and tears streaking my cheeks until the sun sunk behind the mountains and night arrived. I had tried to ignore the memories, tried to fight off the pain that came every time I realized I would never be able to hug her ago, or have her flop on the couch next to me after a tiring day at work. I welcomed each and every memory of my mother. Photo's only captured one moment in a long and rich life time and my memories were so much fuller. I could still hear her laugh echoing through the house, and still see the way smiles cracked across her face.

My eyes drifted over to the bedside table, and I drank in the image of my mother I had placed there. It was that last picture of her that I had ever taken, and Emily had gone out of her way to find the perfect frame for it. I could hear my aunt down the kitchen, bang pots and pans around as she went about making breakfast. The scents of bacon wafted up the stairs, across the hall and beneath the crack at the bottom of my door. I still didn't feel as if this room was my own, even now that my things littered each and every surface, and photos and painting that I had saved from my mother's apartment in Australia hung on the walls.

"Claire!" Emily's voice was muffled by the distance, "Breakfast is ready!" I sighed and slid off the windowsill, glancing quickly in the antique mirror on the wall and shaking my head at the puffy and red eyes that greeted me. There was no way that I could hide the tear streaks that had dried on my face, like salty track marks, and I contemplated washing my face before heading down stairs. I wasn't ashamed of the tears and Emily never made attempts to hid her own red eyes.

The stairs creaked as I made my way towards the kitchen and Emily peaked around the corner, smiling in greeting.

"Morning, did you sleep alright?" she asked. I could see the slight hint of redness in her eyes and I wondered if she had been crying earlier in the morning. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much strain she was under. I knew my mother and Emily had been extremely close before my Mother had moved away. Ever photo that I had ever seen of Emily and My Mother together was a joyous, playful and loving picture. Emily had been the maid of honor at my mother's wedding and her fresh face, that wasn't marred by the scars shone in each and every photo. My mother wasn't the kind of person who got over the loss of a friend, or loved one easily and I was sure Emily was the same.

I nodded my head in response and she busied herself once again with the preparations. My Aunt hummed as she went and though I wanted to help, I could barely toast, bread without burning. I wasn't the kind of person who could sweep around a kitchen and simply whip up a meal at short notice.

"I was thinking Claire. You turn seventeen in two weeks, would you feel up to a party with a few of our neighbors?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. This was exactly the kind of opportunity that my mother would have pushed me to accept. It was the first step to heading back out into the world. I had left all of my friends behind and the thought of starting out at a new school scared me. Sam had brought up the topic of school two nights ago, and though they weren't going to push me to start school for a month or so, my Uncle had let me know that the option was available if I wanted to try and bury myself in something and distract myself with school work. "Alright…" I said, surprising myself with the flicker of excitement that came to my voice.

"That's great, I'll call the Clearwater's tomorrow," I could hear the relief in my Aunt's voice and I was sure she was glad to see that I wasn't trying to shut the world out.

"Thank you for the photo frame did-did you get it in town?" I asked, not sure if I had expressed my gratitude for it just yet.

"I got it at the gift shop. There are quite a few nice places in town, I'll take you with me on Saturday if you're up for -"

I jumped slightly as the front door banged open and a few loud voices suddenly filled the house.

"Mmm, Emily's cooking bacon!" A deep husky voice chortled. There was a grunt of agreement.

"Hey Collin!" another voice called, obviously beckon to a friend, who was still outside, 'Hurry up, I won't save you any this time. The last time you lingered at the lake it got cold. It was depressing."

Emily froze and glanced towards me with wide eyes. I tried to ask what was going on, but she pressed her fingers to her lips and when I tried to lean around the corner to see who had just walked into my Aunt and Uncle's house she grabbed my elbow.

"Stay here." she ordered in a soft whisper, pushing me gentle into the corner. "Hey guys," she called, turning her head over her shoulder, "What are you doing here?" She waited until I nodded at her command and she disappeared into the front room. I stood still and listened. The front door opened again and someone entered.

"Hey Emily," a higher voice said, "Sam's on his way back, he got stuck by the southern border. He wasn't too keen on us coming here. Wouldn't tell us though,"

"Collin," the first voice interjected, "Clearly it's because there's bacon"

"No, I'm sorry you three. I know you must be starving, but Sam was supposed to tell you not to come over this morning." I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered if the three men were workmates of Sam's. My uncle worked extremely odd hours and though I didn't really feel like asking why he would leave just after dinner and return only after the sun had risen. I could figure things out for myself and the idea that he needed two jobs to support him and his wife made me wonder if my presence would be a strain on their finances.

I somehow suspected that their morning breakfast here had been cancelled for my benefit and the utter disappointment that came to one of their voices at her response made me feel slightly guiltily. "I- I don't mind," I said, peaking around the corner, "I don't mind."

The three men barely fit in the entry way and my eyes went wide at the sheer sight one them. They were all tall and muscular; their heads shaved except for one with a shaggy mop that feel to his ears. The three men were all in cut-off jeans and a blush rose to my cheeks when I realized they were all shirtless.

"Hi," one of them waved, eye's narrowing slightly, wondering if he recognized me, "I'm Embry," Emily looked frantically between the three men and me, and I wondered if she was afraid it was too soon.

"Collin," The slightly smallest of the three said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Jacob,"

"Claire," I said in a strong and confident voice. The one called Jacob eyed me from head to toe, before the briefest flash of recognition sparked in his eyes. He glanced towards Emily in disbelief, his eyes darkening though not at me.

"Claire, as in, Claire Young?" he asked.

* * *

**Yep Jacob is pissed. Oh No! The drama!**

**Yeah ok. Enough from me, I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**I've been typing so much recently that my keyboard squeaks.**

**PJ Butter**


	3. The Familiar Stranger

I furrowed my eyebrows. How did he know my last name?

"Yeah," I said slowly, glancing over at Emily. She sighed heavily; giving the three half naked men standing in her door way a withering look.

"Guys, this really isn't the time."

"Like hell it isn't, Em." I glanced at the one called Jacob, my mouth twisting into a frown. I would have found the term endearing and the obvious affection between the lot of them so very country, if the sudden anger at my apparent last name wasn't so out of place.

"Jacob," Emily said decisively, "He hasn't told you for a reason. She's not ready yet." Emily offered me an apologetic look, well aware that their dialogue made no sense to me.

"Claire," she said a moment later, "These three are some of Sam's work colleagues." Duh, I'd figured that much out already, "Your mother used to know a lot of people here before she left. There are a lot of people who will want to meet you at some point." My heart dropped as she mentioned my mother and I found myself studying the grain of the weathered wooden floor.

"Oh," I said, scuffing my foot on the floor. My eyes were already watering. I must have looked pathetic to these strangers.

"I'm sorry Claire," she said, her voice dropping as she moved towards me. I drew in on myself and turned to face the kitchen, brushing off her outstretched hand. I held my head back and tried to blink the tears from my eyes. I could hear one of the guys suddenly pick up on the situation and could almost feel the pity in his eyes.

"Sam and I were trying to save you from this for a little while." She said by way of explanation, as much as for my own benefit as the guys in the hallway, "We thought that it would be best if you had the chance to settle in before introducing you to everyone."

"Yeah," I nodded and glanced quickly over my shoulder attempting to offer a friendly smile to my uncle's colleges, "It was nice to meet you." I could feel the lump growing in my throat and I pushed passed the guys in the hallway, tears already streaming down my face as I rushed upstairs. A strangled sob slipped out before I managed to get out of earshot and I fell on my door, sliding down it in a pathetic attempt to stay upright as my whole body shook.

It had taken a few good hours before my tears subsided. Sam had come home at some point and the three guys had left shortly afterwards. I was lying on the floor staring off into space and watching the dust particles dancing through the sunlight when a sudden commotion reached my ears.

I pushed myself up off of the floor, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt weak. I hadn't eaten all morning and I imagined that the hollow feeling was going to slam into me in a couple of moments.

I couldn't really see the front door from my window, but I could tell that someone had just arrived. The voices weren't exactly angry, but the conversation was intense. I didn't really know what it was about, or if my sudden appearance in the doorway would cool things off, but I could guess enough to imagine that this person had known my mother. I didn't bother checking myself in the mirror. I knew that I looked like a mess. The stairs creaked as I made my way down them. Emily and Sam were standing in the doorway; Emily's hand tracing circles on his back in what I imagined was a subtle attempt at lessening the obvious tension in his stance and voice. Emily glanced around at the sound of my appearance and I glanced at her inquiringly. She tapped Sam's back and he turned around. He closed his eyes, scrunching them up, clearly aware that their conversation had not been as quite as he hoped.

I knew that he was trying to spare me from meeting whoever was at the door, but I wasn't as torn up anymore. I didn't know my mother's story, but I was connected to these people. I may as well start somewhere. I couldn't really see who was in the doorway, but he went rigid as soon as he realised that Sam and Emily were looking at me. I tucked my mess of hair behind my ear.

"Ah, hi," I called out, nodding reassuringly at my Aunt and Uncle before peeking around the door, "I take it that you knew my mu…."

My heart twisted painfully in my chest.

Brown eyes.

Chocolate to be exact.

I knew those eyes.

Their chocolate depths had haunted my dreams for years.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered the rest of his appearance. The chiselled features of his face, the shock of dark hair that fell to his eyes and thick muscles straining against the thin material of his brown shirt.

I'm sure had it been anyone else I would have admired his appearance, instantly crushing on him. I just couldn't tear myself away from those eyes. I must have looked like a freak staring as intensely as I did. Or, at least I would have if he wasn't staring just as intensely back, studying me just as closely. He was so strange and yet so familiar all at the same time.

"I know you."


End file.
